The invention relates to an acceleration sensor, particularly a Coriolis rotation-rate sensor, having a substrate (base) that has a bearing point, a swinging structure rotatably suspended at the bearing point for executing a planar swinging movement, means for generating a planar swinging movement of the swinging structure, and evaluating means for detecting an acceleration-stipulated deflection of the swinging structure, particularly for detecting a Coriolis acceleration.